Désolé pour hier soir Holmes
by nathdawn
Summary: Merci d'avoir participé au concours!... Une gueule de bois sur une chanson de Tryo à la sauce Victorienne... Holmes et Watson, toujours...


**Bonjour !**

**Pour remercier les participantes du concours, Lisen et moi avons repris nos deux chef-d'œuvre déjà utilisés sur One Piece... mais à la sauce Victorienne. (Nous sommes en panne d'inspiration mais pas de connerie!). Petite dédicace spéciale à Glasgow, notre gagnante!  
**

**Donc les personnages sont à Conan Doyle, la chanson (largement adaptée) est à TRYO ''Désolé pour hier soir''.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Désolé pour Hier soir Holmes**

**Réveil matin : 15 heures, Je me réveille comme une fleur **ou à proprement parler, j'ai l'ignoble impression d'être une **Marguerite dans les pavés **qui **a besoin d'un Doliprane. **Ce médicament devrait exister, ce serait une révolution, son nom m'est venu naturellement, sans doute un vestige de mes études de médecine, _doli_ pour douleurs, _prane_... je ne sais pas , j'ai l'esprit bien trop embrouillé, juste que ça sonnait bien. Si seulement il existait !

Mon dieu, j'ai un mal de tête épouvantable, les oreilles qui tintent, je crois qu'un troupeau de cloches a élu domicile sous mon crâne et sonnent pour rappeler à mon estomac qu'il est temps d'aller vomir. Oui, c'est cela, vomir et survivre ensuite.

Ces carillons sont infernaux ! Et il me faut au moins une minute, voir plusieurs pour réaliser que c'est mon **réveil matin. **Ma vue floue se fixe difficilement sur les aiguilles. **15 heures ! **Mes consultations ! Cette fois, pour de bon, **je me réveille comme une fleur, **saute en bas de mon lit, enfile les premières affaires venues.

Je me précipite au salon, boutonnant mon gilet entre deux pas chaloupés et j'y trouve Holmes attablé en train de lire le journal, sa pipe au coin de la bouche.

**« Ça va Holmes ? Bien dormi ? »**

**Pas de réponse, tant pis ! **Il est aussi ébouriffé que d'habitude, sa veste bohémienne sur le dos, difficile de dire s'il est aussi mal que je le suis. Pour tout dire, je ne me souviens de rien. Je me saisis de la cafetière, le breuvage corsé ne sera pas de trop pour m'éclaircir les idées. Et je penche le bec au-dessus de la tasse pendant d'interminables secondes avant de me rendre compte que rien ne coule.

**« Diantre mon vieux, vous abusez ! Vous avez fini le café !**

**- Oh ça va, ça va ! Vous n'allez pas me houspiller !**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'y a Holmes, vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?**

**- Eh bien hier, vous n'étiez pas bourré, vous étiez pire ! »**

Il replonge dans son quotidien avec un geste excédé qui dit clairement qu'il clôt la conversation. J'aimerais l'interroger mais je ne me souviens de rien, ou presque... non en fait, absolument de rien ! Je descends auprès de Mme Hudson quémander un peu de thé que je retourne savourer dans mon fauteuil préféré. Holmes me jette de temps à autre des regards moqueurs qui m'énervent plus que tout. Môssieur Science Infuse se gargarise et je ne veux pas lui donner l'occasion de se moquer de moi, non pas que je n'en ai pas l'habitude mais bon... Non, je vais mener l'enquête, seul.

**Prise de conscience : 16 heures, je fais mine d'aller me coucher, **de toutes façons, la journée est bien trop entamée pour que je me rende à mon cabinet. Puis avec nos aventures, ce n'est pas comme si mes patients n'avaient pas l'habitude.

**Je mets les mains dans les poches, refais le cours de ma soirée. **J'y déniche **des tickets de théâtre, quelques tickets de vestiaires **qui **me font remonter le temps... **Apparemment, nous avons bougé dans tout Londres, plusieurs endroits, pas des plus distingués. De vrais tripots ! Aurais-je encore une fois perdu tout mon argent au jeu ? Il ne me reste que de la menue monnaie.

Un tour d'horizon de ma chambre, mon manteau est au sol, mon chapeau a roulé dans un coin de la pièce.

**« ... Oh fichtre diantre! Ma canne ! »**

Holmes qui passait devant ma porte laissée ouverte, s'est appuyé contre l'encadrement.

**« Votre canne-épée n'est pas là ? Vous ne l'avez pas prise avec vous ? »**

Je me contente de secouer la tête, franchement, je n'en sais rien.

**« Vous avez dû la laisser au club Diogène ! »**

Nous sommes allés au Club Diogène ? Mais quand ? Comment ? Et surtout Pourquoi ?! Mon dieu, si Mycroft m'a vu dans cet état, je vais en entendre parler pendant des siècles ! **J'ai la mémoire qui flanche et les yeux rouges... **voici tout ce que je peux déduire.

« Hum Watson...**Et en plus... dans votre lit, ça bouge. »**

Je regarde horrifié les couvertures qui s'abaissent et une... **Fille **(?) s'écrie :** ''Surprise !''**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Non, impossible, je n'étais pas saoul à ce point ! Si ? Cette femme, si c'en est bien une, est carrossée comme une jument, je suis persuadé que quand elle sera debout, elle sera plus grande que moi !

Je lui souris, du moins, je lui adresse une grimace et pousse mon colocataire dehors, ferme la porte et l'entraîne avec moi. Mauvaise idée, j'aurais dû le pousser dans l'escalier car à peine enfermés dans notre salon, il explose de rire.

**« Sur c'coup-là Watson, vous avez été un homme ! Vous avez ramené le croisé de Mary Poppins et Lestrade ! »**

Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis bon pour aller me confesser ! Ou me jeter sous un train ! Mary... Il n'a pas utilisé ce nom par hasard car il le sait aussi bien que moi, nous sommes à quelques semaines de nous marier ! J'ai trompé Mary, si douce et si jolie, avec cette... chose !

**« Vous avez du style mon vieux ! Quand vous voyez double, vous ramenez de la dynamite ! »**

Holmes continue de rire alors que je m'écroule dans mon fauteuil la tête dans les mains.

**« Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers ! La tête dans le postérieur, le fondement dans l'brouillard ! Holmes, désolé pour hier, désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers ! Promis demain, j'arrête de boire. Hier c'était la dernière... »**

Je suis tout à coup interrompu dans ma litanie par deux coups frappés à la porte et la demoiselle pénètre dans la pièce. Galanterie oblige, je me lève et me précipite vers elle, heureusement que j'ai quelque éducation, sinon, je serais parti à tribord toute et aurais sauté par la fenêtre.

Elle me sourit, je suis obligé de lever les yeux tellement elle est grande.

**« Bon ben au revoir John, on se recontacte. »**

Si un jour j'ai cent-dix ans, une jambe de bois et de préférence aveugle, je pourrais presque l'envisager. Je me contente de sourire niaisement et lui fais signe que je la raccompagne. Mais devant la porte, elle m'empoigne dans une étreinte qui plaque mes deux bras contre mon corps et pose sa bouche sur la mienne. J'ai bien failli par réflexe lui donner un coup de genoux mais je sais me tenir... et heureusement, me retenir de vomir ! Mon dieu, c'est un cauchemar qui n'en finit pas. Quand elle me lâche enfin, je la repousse gentiment et claque la porte derrière elle.

Et évidemment, en haut des escaliers, un regard goguenard n'a pas perdu une miette de la scène, je suis humilié pour le restant de mes jours. Non, pas du fait que Holmes se moque ouvertement mais plutôt parce que Mme Hudson me fixe depuis la porte de ses appartements comme si elle allait me mettre une correction. Tout mon honneur de gentleman vient d'exploser, réduit en cendre par cette femme que j'aime tant... mais que je viens de décevoir, aucun doute. Aussi, je remonte le pas lourd et la tête basse. J'aurais dû sauter par la fenêtre !

**Fille remerciée, **il est déjà** 17heures. Je provoque une assemblée, **Holmes et moi, rien que tous les deux pour enquêter sur mes souvenirs enfuis. Enfin, presque, **j'ai des relents de gin, de vodka, de caï et de sake, **premiers indices dans le trou noir de ma pensée**.**

**« Vous avez l'œil qui part en vrille, **me dit Holmes en souriant.

**- Y a des coins dans vos sourires ! Vous me cachez quelque chose ! Qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire ?**

**- Fallait manier mieux la nuit mon vieux ! Arrêtez l'alcool, vous devenez grave ! »**

Et lui, il rit, se gausse et pour lui déclencher une telle gaieté, il a fallu que je me surpasse hier. C'est abominable.

**« Mais je sais pas, rappelez moi, je ne me souviens pas, Holmes !**

**- Ben, **et je cite vos mots d'hier,** vous étiez grave, vous avez pété un câble, souvenez-vous. »**

Comme d'habitude, il m'encourage à faire mes déductions. Eh bien soit.

«Je me souviens... le restaurant et le théâtre, j'en ai de brèves images, rien de flagrant de ce côté-là. J'ai retrouvé des tickets, nous sommes allés faire la tournée des pubs donc. Et vous m'avez dit que nous étions allés au Diogène, mais ça, je ne m'en souviens pas du tout.

- Dommage, sans doute le meilleur moment. **Vous êtes monté sur le lustre ! Accroché aux rideaux, vous avez failli vous aplatir comme un blaireau ! Vous ne vouliez pas redescendre. »**

Ma mâchoire s'est presque décrochée sous le choc. Moi, au milieu d'une foule de gens de la plus haute société, je me suis donné en spectacle ! Inutile que je retourne au jour à mon cabinet, ma réputation de médecin est fichue.

« Mais Holmes... dans quelles circonstances ais-je pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Nous parlions du nouveau gibet, pour les pendaisons et sur la nécessité de punir les criminels. Chacun y allait de ses arguments et bien-sûr, il est venu le moment où il fut question de Blackwood, que vous avez déclaré mort... par erreur.

- Il était mort !

- Mais je n'en doute pas, il y a sûrement une explication logique que je trouverai. Mais il semblerait que cette situation vous ait plus touché qu'elle n'aurait due. Et vous avez bu, trop, cela va sans dire. Tout à coup, vous vous êtes précipité, avez grimpé sur le lustre et vous êtes mis à proclamer ''**Quitte à vivre en hauteur, c'est mieux que de se pendre.'' **Vous avez fait votre effet à cette soirée qui était bien trop morne et d'un ennui sans fond !  
**  
- Désolé pour hier soir. »**

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire, je suis anéanti.

OoO

Le temps s'écoule en silence, Holmes bricole je ne sais quelle substance dans son laboratoire, moi je suis juste assis à tenter de lire le journal mais les lignes se croisent, je n'ai pas la tête à ça. L'alcool est le pavé de la route vers les enfers, plus jamais je ne boirai.

Mme Hudson nous apporte le dîner et à son air pincé, je devine qu'elle m'en veut encore, je n'ose lui dire un mot, je me sens comme un enfant pris avec la main dans la boîte à biscuits. Mais elle ressort de la pièce sans m'adresser la parole. J'irai m'excuser auprès d'elle, là, je n'en ai pas la force ni le courage. Ancien militaire, blessé au feu et je suis intimidé par une gouvernante. Pathétique !

Oui, demain, je m'excuserai, j'irai travailler, j'enverrai une lettre à Mycroft... oui, demain. **Me voilà donc fin prêt ****p****our de nouvelles résolutions ****u****n esprit de sainteté ****d****ans un super corps de champion !**

**Me voilà donc prêt, ****je ****me colle devant la ****cheminée, ****s****oupe de légumes, bol de thé ****e****t qu'on me foute la paix !**

Je n'ai besoin que de silence, de calme, de thé, la soupe ne passera pas, j'en ai le cœur au bord des lèvres rien qu'à l'odeur. **C'est fou qu'on puisse à ce point ****ê****tre mal le lendemain, **parole de médecin **!**

C'est alors que Holmes entre dans la pièce, les cheveux presque disciplinés, habillé pour sortir.

« Alors Watson, vous n'êtes pas encore prêt ? Nous sortons ce soir. »

J'en ai un sursaut désespéré. Alors là, pas question! **À**** quoi bon sortir ****s****e foutre la guerre ?**

« Holmes, je ne sais même pas où nous devons aller et je ne veux pas le savoir. **Plus jamais, j'vous jure, ****p****lus jamais comme hier ! »**

**-**** Allez ****Watson, ****bouge****z ****vos**** fesses ! ****Vous avez ****promis à ****Clarkie, i****l faut tenir ses promesses ! »**

Cette fois, ça me revient. Nous avons juré de nous rendre au pub juste à côté de Scotland Yard, une soirée avec des policiers qui lèvent le coude comme pas deux.

Dans quelques semaines, je serai marié, j'aurai la responsabilité d'un foyer, d'une épouse, il en sera fini de ce genre de sortie et j'en éprouve une certaine nostalgie. Car au-delà du confort, je vais abandonner mon colocataire, sa folie, le laisser seul et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à tant, non franchement, je ne sais pas. Il va vraiment me manquer, l'animal !**  
**

**Ben, désolé pour ce soir ****s****i je finis à l'envers !** Autant en profiter pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Moins d'une heure plus tard, **on s'retrouve au comptoir ****où Clarkie**** fête son anniversaire ! **L'alcool coule à flot, les rires sont bruyants, les voix fortes. Et nous déclenchons l'hilarité générale quand Holmes et moi contons la soirée dernière, nous en avons les larmes aux yeux.

**Et **Mary,** désolé pour ce soir ****s****i je finis à l'envers ! Après celle-là, j'arrête de boire, ****l****aissez-moi juste la dernière... **Car je sais que quelque soit mon état, Holmes me ramènera, se moquera demain mais qu'importe, ce sera un autre beau souvenir passé en sa compagnie...

OoO

**Réveil matin : 15 heures, Je me réveille comme une fleur **mais cette fois, frais comme un gardon, juste une légère gueule de bois, rien de dramatique. **Et dans mon lit, ça bouge. **Bon sang, je n'ai pas recommencé ?!

Je tourne la tête pour y découvrir deux prunelles ambres qui me fixent. Holmes est dans mon lit, bien. Après une seconde d'introspection et de déductions, tout est limpide.

_Holmes est dans mon lit._

_Nous sommes nus comme au premier jour._

_J'ai une certaine douleur dans le bas de mes reins._

_MOOOON DIEUUUUU !_

« Watson, tout va bien ? »

Je serais bien en peine de lui répondre.

**«****J****e sais pas, rappelez moi, ****j****e ne ****me souviens pas, ****Holmes.**

- C'est vexant Watson !

- Désolé. »

Je vois bien qu'il est blessé et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait une peine immense, bien plus que quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais trompé Mary.

« Holmes, peut-être qu'une de vos démonstrations me rafraîchirait la mémoire ? »

Mon ton est l'innocence même, mon sourire pas du tout ! Et il sourit aussi quand nos lèvres se rencontrent et que nos peaux se touchent délicieusement.

On dit que quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire... Mariage annulé !

* * *

**FIN**

**Adapter le texte au langage d'époque, j'avoue que j'ai bien ri ! (j'espère que vous aussi...)**

**Pour la fin, je n'ai pu résister... ça m'étonne de moi !**

**Un dernier petit mot pour la route ?**

.


End file.
